1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for reading and automatically setting an image formation mode stored in an external memory means such as an IC card.
2. Related Background Art
In recent office processing, various types of copy processing are required. In order to satisfy these requirements of users, therefore, the intelligence of copy functions has been rapidly improved, and keys for setting various types of functions such as two-side copying, multi transfer, trimming, stamp copying, and add-on copying and indicators therefor are normally arranged on an operation unit.
Some users, however, may perform only simple copying such as one-side equal-magnification copying. In addition, if a user usually executes copy work in a complicated mode, but the same copy mode, he or she must perform a complicated copy mode setting operation upon each copying and therefore this easily causes a setting error. Furthermore, since a considerably time is required before a desired image is output, image formation cannot be performed with high efficiency.
In order to eliminate the above drawbacks, therefore, a copying apparatus in which a copy mode having a high use frequency can be registered in a back-up memory medium and automatically set by a simple operation using, e.g., a key is proposed.
In an apparatus of this type, however, the number of copy modes capable of being registered is limited. Therefore, this apparatus cannot satisfactorily achieve its effect in an office or the like with a large number of users.
In addition, an apparatus in which a copy mode used by a specific user is stored in external memory means such as an IC card and automatically set upon copy mode setting is proposed (U.S. Ser. No. 298334 filed on Jan. 17, 1989). The external memory means of an apparatus of this type, however, can be used in only a one-to-one operational environment with respect to a specific copying apparatus. Therefore, a copy mode stored in this external memory means cannot be read out by an apparatus of another type, resulting in very low versatility.